The present invention relates to a heated godet for heating and advancing yarns, of the type comprising a stationary support member, and a rotatable member which includes a drive shaft and a tubular jacket mounted coaxially about the drive shaft.
During the production of a yarn, in particular a synthetic filament yarn, the yarn is guided over a heated godet and is advanced thereby. For a uniform quality of the yarn, it is necessary to keep the godet at a constant temperature. DE 36 21 397 discloses a godet of the described type, and wherein the temperature of the godet jacket is determined by means of one temperature sensor or several temperature sensors on the godet jacket. The temperature distribution in the axial direction of the godet is transmitted by means of a noncontacting inquiry of the measured data to an electronic control unit. The entire sequence of data inquiry, calibration, inquiry frequency, activation of the measuring sensors, and the like is predetermined permanently by the circuit. Errors, faulty controls and the like can be detected only momentarily.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop the known godet for heating and advancing synthetic filament yarns, such that the temperature measuring operation can be adapted to different requirements. A further object is to detect also temporarily occurring deviations from the desired operation and to store the same for a later inquiry. A further object is to simplify the diagnostics on the godet.